


Sol

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stars, Part II. Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/"><b>daniel100</b></a>, prompt <i>Stars</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Stars, Part II. Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/profile)[**daniel100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/), prompt _Stars_

With the outline of the settlement visible against the horizon, Daniel sits down on the sand. It is cool; most of the heat already lost this late at night. He runs his hands through the granules, exploring the texture in the dark. It is gritty, yet soft.

He makes a small pile of sand and leans back, using it as a pillow. As he lies in the middle of the desert, silence surrounding him, he looks up at the stars. One of them is Earth’s sun. He does not want to go home, but he wishes he could see it.


End file.
